Kamen Rider RWBY
by STGScripts
Summary: Revamp, its still part one of a one shot series. it tells the story of Kamen Rider Ryusia, Wilita, Blaqat, and Yarmashi as they destroy the new threat among them, the Grimm.
1. Episode 1

**_Episode 1: The Return of the Grimm_**

Narrator: Long ago, there was a princess, trapped in a tower, saved by a knight. However, the knight had promised the princess to be with her forever, but had died, leaving the princess to be alone for thousands of years. During those years of loneliness, she had developed dark magic, and had created beasts known as Grimm. During the 17th century, a Sorcerer had banished the evil queen into the darkness. Before her departure in 1628, she had said her last words "In four hundred years, I shall return". It is now 2028, and the queen's time is almost here, but there is one team who can defeat her for good…

**_Beacon high, Kyoto, Japan_**

???: HURRY UP SIS!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!

???: Calm down Yang, were just gonna be one minute late.

(The camera pans to a older girl running towards the school)

Yang: Whatever Ruby, I don't want to be late to Rider club!

Ruby: Why are you so into Rider club?

Yang: IT'S A CLUB SECRET RUBY!

Ruby: Ok… just try not to yell next time…

Yang: … Sorry…

**_The dark dimension_**

???: My queen, preparations are almost complete…

Queen: Finally, my plan is nearly at its climax, Cinder, find a suitable host for our little experiment…

Cinder: At once…

**_Beacon high, lunch period_**

(Ruby and Yang are sitting with two other girls, Blake and Wiess)

Weiss: Yang, why is your sister here?

Yang: I thought she should meet other Rider club members, you know, to see it's not that bad…

Ruby: To be honest Yang, I pictured these two very differently in my head… no offence…

Blake: None taken.

Weiss: Excuse me?!

Yang: Weiss?!

Ruby: anyway, what do you guys do in this "Rider" club?

Yang: We try to research and examine the legend of the Kamen Riders…

Ruby: Kamen… Riders?

Blake: Masked heroes who fight evil to save humanity, but no one knows who they are or who they're related to other than other riders.

Weiss: I do most of our schedule work, keep us organized.

Ruby: and you?

Blake: I mostly read up on articles surrounding them.

Yang: And I make stuff for everyone, I've even made a Motorbike, though, I don't know what I should decorate it with…

(the four hear what's going on from across the room )

???: Cardin, stop!!!

Cardin: Why, you look so cute in this...hehehe…

(The camera pans to a teen girl in a bunny suit)

???: This is so embarrassing…

Cardin: what do you think guys, this gonna make the yearbook?

Three boys: Yeah!! HAHAHAHA!!

Ruby: HEY, that's enough!!!

(the boys look at a quite pissed off Ruby)

Cardin: What's your problem, Red Riding hood?

Ruby: So not flattering, and second, You are bullying a girl who you have no right to do so!

Cardin: Whatever she's a nerd…

(The girl tears up and runs out of the lunch room)

**_Girl's locker room_**

(The girl is crying near the showers)

???: I just wish Cardin would just vanish, just be gone from this world.

(A young woman comes out from behind the lockers)

???: So, you wish to be rid of someone who wronged you, Velvet?

Velvet: How do you know me?

???: It doesn't matter, I can help you, you just have to… agree with me… hehehehehe…

(The young woman hands Velvet a big black monster fang)

???: Just insert this into your heart, and your dreams will be reality…

**_One hour later_**

Cardin: Dodgeball time, who's up?

???: You are…

(Cardin and the others look to see Velvet standing outside the girl's locker room)

Cardin: Bunnygirl, I was wondering when you'd be here

Velvet: You bullied me for too long, now it's time for revenge…

(Velvet takes out the fang and presses the button on the canal)

USUGI!!!

Cardin: What?

(Velvet stabs herself in the chest and begins to transform into a black monster bunny)

DARKNESS UP!!!

(Everyone except for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang run from the now monsterised Velvet)

Ruby: What do we do?!

Weiss: The club room… My dad's company has a thing to combat this, and he gave it to me…

Ruby: What?!

Blake: JUST RUN!!

(The four run to the club room)

**_Rider club club room_**

( Weiss runs behind her desk and takes out a blank buckle)

Ruby: The hell is that thing?

Blake: A Driver belt…

(Ruby walks up to it and begins to glow red)

Ruby: Whoa, what's happening?!

Blake: it must only respond to those with some sort of powers or something…

Weiss: A NEWBIE IN CHARGE OF THIS, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

Yang: We don't have time to argue, Ruby, you're the only one who can use this, you have to become one to stop Velvet!

Ruby: Become what?...

Blake: A Kamen Rider…

Ruby:... Alright, I'll do it...

(Weiss reluctantly hands over the Driver, it glows and morphs into a rose insignia)

Yang: So that's what it looks like!

Blake: Yang, not the time!

Yang : Right, sorry…

( The four run out to find Cardin running from the monster bunny Velvet)

Ruby: It's now or never… HEY!!!

(Velvet turns around to find Ruby holding a odd device)

Velvet: that can't be…

( Ruby attaches the Driver to her waist)

AURA DRIVER!

(Ruby takes out a red crystal and inserts it into the Driver)

(A smooth guitar riff loops from the Driver, Ruby turns her arms counter clockwise)

Ruby: Henshin!

(Ruby moves her arms in the opposite direction, and hits the button on the Driver with her right hand)

AURA UP!

KAZE TO SHIZEN NO CHIKARA-- SPIKY ROSE!!!

(Ruby's body is surrounded by light, the light fades to show an armored hero)

Velvet: Who do you think you are?!

Ruby: I'm Kamen Rider Ryusia, now, time to break the darkness!!

( Ruby attacks and strikes Monster Velvet in the chest, sending her back 6 feet)

( The camera cuts to Ruby punching and Kicking monster Velvet)

Velvet: How is this possible!?

Ruby: I'm using my power to help people who can't help themselves!

(Ruby hits the button on the Driver twice)

AURA STRIKE!!

(Ruby spin jumps into the air and prepares a Rider kick)

Ruby: PETAL CYCLONE!!!!

( Ruby lands a vortex Rider kick on the monster Velvet, destroying the monster)

( Velvet drops to the floor, seeing a broken fang near her)

Velvet: that… fang…. (Passes out)

**_Boraqu cafe, Kyoto_**

Radio: Breaking news, a school in Kyoto was attacked by a strange monster, even more strange, a new Vigilante Known as Kamen Rider Ryusia destroyed the monster, more on that at 6…

???: So, She's already making her move… well then, let's see how this will go…

Rider club club room

Yang: HAHA, boom, RIDERS 1000, Monsters, nada!!!!

Blake: Calm down Yang, you're being too loud…

Weiss: Whatever, what I'm worried about is how she will do as a new Rider…

Ruby: You're not worried about anymore people turning into monsters?

Yang: Who cares about that? As long as there's a Kamen Rider around, monsters don't stand a chance against us!!

Weiss: Agreed.

Blake: Diddo.

Ruby:... Well alright then…

**_The dark dimension_**

Queen: Ryusia?... Looks like the sorcerer prepared for my arrival, no matter, it will all be in vain…

Cinder: Shall I eliminate her?

Queen: No, let us see how good this Ryusia person really is…

**END OF EPISODE…**

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER RWBY

RYUSIA VS. SNAKE GRIMM

THE TRUTH OF THE PAST

NEW RIDER, NEW TRICKS

Thanks for reading Episode 1 of this, this is basically what I'll be doing to get a break from writing GOR(Ghostbusters of Remnant) from now on… so stay tuned for more...


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Worth the risks?**

?: mmmmmmmmmmm….. Ha, I got it!

(The camera pans to Yang customizing the Motorbike she made for Ruby)

Yang: This will definitely make her happy…

_**Rider club main room**_

Weiss: Ok, so what we know of this is that there are at least 4 different modes for you to use against the monsters…

(The camera cuts to Weiss pointing at the screen projection on the wall)

Weiss: Blazing chrysanthemum, Freezing lilac, Charging daisy, and Pounding Iris…

Ruby: Why are they all related to flowers?

Weiss: Don't know, don't care… What I care about is how combat will affect these forms…

Ruby: sooooo, does that mean what I think it means?

Weiss: In your case, unfortunately, yes….

Ruby: Oh boy….

Kamen Rider RWBY…

_**The Dark Dimension**_

Cinder: My queen… my offer still stands for me to kill Ryusia…

Queen: Not yet…. We still have yet to see what this "Kamen Rider" is capable of doing…

Cinder: Alright…. I shall commence with our operations.

Queen: Go…

Cinder: Yes, my queen…

_**Beacon high, history class**_

?: Now, can anyone here tell me about Ancient Times around the 17th century?

Weiss: A mad witch with power tried to decimate human life…

?: Yes but how?

Blake: By drowning the country into darkness…

Mr. Oobleck: good, at least two….

?: Excuse me, I was paying attention as well

Mr. Oobleck: ok then, what monsters did this witch used in order to meet her goal?

?:... Demons…?

Mr. Oobleck: apparently you HAVEN'T paid attention, Mr Amoi…

Ryu: Oh Come on…

Weiss: She used her creations known as Grimm…

Mr. Oobleck: See, those two have been paying attention to the class…

(School bell rings)

Mr. Oobleck: Class dismissed…

_**Beacon high roof**_

Ryu: Why do those damn know-it-alls have to be here, fucking bullshit…

?:Well well well, I see someone has some people who… what's the phrase?... Pissed him off?

Ryu: Who are you?

(Ryu notices a black fang in the woman's hand)

?: Take this, touch it to your heart, all your problems will go away…

(Ryu takes the fang)

_**Beacon High, Free period**_

Weiss: So Blake, what should we study first, Science or English?

?: How about your obituaries!

(Weiss and Blake turn around to see Ryu holding the black fang)

Blake: Just like Velvet!

**DOKUHEBI**!

(Ryu stabs his chest with the fang)

**DARKNESS UP**!

(Ryu transforms into a humanoid snake monster)

Weiss: Oh shit…. RUN!

(Weiss and Blake run away from the monster Ryu)

(Yang and Ruby run into Weiss and Blake, sweating in fear)

Ruby: Weiss, Blake, you ok?

Weiss: It's Ryu, he transformed into a monster, just like Velvet…

Yang: Ruby, great time to transform too…  
Blake: Try and conceal your identity…

Ruby:... It can't be helped…

(Ruby equips the Aura Driver)

**AURA DRIVER!**

(Ruby inserts the crystal into the driver)

Ruby: Henshin!

(Ruby hits the button on the driver)

**AURA UP!**

SPIKY ROSE!

(Ruby transforms into Kamen Rider Ryusia)

(Ryu attempts to attack Mr. Oobleck)

(Ruby attacks Ryu, throwing him away from Oobleck)  
Ruby: RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!

(Oobleck Runs out of the way)

Ryu: OH NO YOU DON'T!

(Ryu attacks Oobleck, but hits Ryusia when she got in the way)

Ruby: GAH!

(Ryu escapes, leaving Ruby weak)

(Ruby tries to deform, but can't reach her driver)

Ruby: What?

(Weiss, Yang, and Blake run towards Ruby's body)

Weiss: You ok?

Ruby: Can't….. Move…

Blake: Snake venom…. Must be a paralytic neurotoxin...

Yang: And a damn strong one at that…

Weiss: Damnit…. Without her, we're screwed…. Unless…

Yang: Unless what?

Weiss: My dad sent another Driver, but I don't think any one of us can use it… without nearly killing ourselves….

Blake: We have to do it, if not, everyone Ryu has a grudge on will die!

Yang: You heard her, we use that thing without powers of some sort, WE'LL DIE!

Weiss: GUYS, NOT THE TIME! We need to move her…

Blake and Yang: Right… sorry…

_**Rider Club Club Room**_

(Weiss and Blake move Ruby's body onto a table)

Yang:... There has to be a way to get Ruby up and running before Ryu gets his revenge on everything one who wronged him…

Blake: Driver?

Yang: It's too dangerous…

Blake: Do we have a choice right now?

Weiss: Wait, her style change…

Yang: What about it?

Weiss: one of her forms allows her to compress energy into ice, and can discharge damage…

Blake: Meaning?

Weiss: We need to use that to our advantage right now, while we still can…

Yang: Won't that be dangerous two?

Weiss: Won't know till we try…

Blake:…. Let's do it…

Yang: Your fault if she dies guys…

Weiss: Not the time, Yang!

(The camera cuts to outside the club room door, and a flash of light coming from it)

_**Beacon high Entrance**_

(The camera cuts to students running away from the Snake Monster Ryu)

Ryu: NO ONE LEAVES! EVER!

**AURA SHOT!**

(Ryu is shot in the chest by a dust bullet)

Ryu: What the?!

(The camera cuts to Ryusia on the roof jumping down to the ground)

Ryu: BUT….. HOW?!

Ruby: Unlike you, I have friends who stick around and help… You just keep them to better your self esteem…

Ryu: I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Ruby: We'll see about that… time to destroy the darkness…

(Ruby inserts a blue crystal into the Driver)

Ruby: Dust power, change!

**CRYSTAL INSERT, ICE!**

**samui kōri no chikara…. FREEZING LILAC!**

**(**Ryusia armor changes to white and light blue)

(Ruby attacks and hits Ryu square in the face)

Ruby: Time to test this one out…

(Ruby takes out a red briefcase looking device and inserts a crystal into it)

**CRESCENT ROSE!**

(The case turns into a scythe)

(Ruby swings and slashes at Ryu)

Ruby: You use your power to hurt others, while I use mine to save them!

(Ruby presses a button on the top part of the scythe)

ICE!

(A guitar riff loops from the scythe, Ruby hit the trigger on the handle)

**FREEZING AURA SLASH!**

(Ruby triple swings the scythe in front of Ryu, light beams hit and destroy the monster)

(Ryu falls near the broken fang)

Ryu: You…. Lied… to me…. (Passes out)

_**The Dark Dimension**_

Cinder: Another one, destroyed… my queen, how long until we take action against this nuisance?

Queen: In due time, it seems as though the sorcerer is placing his faith in this Ryusia girl…

_**Rider Club Club Room**_

Ruby: Thanks guys… for what you did when I was…

Yang: No need, it was Weiss's idea…

Weiss: Whatever, we still need her if we're gonna find out why this is happening…

Yang: like what?

Blake: We have no idea where Velvet or Ryu found those black fangs, it can't be a coincidence that they just stumbled upon them…

Ruby: Right, nor who gave it to them…

Blake: What do you mean?

Ruby: After I beat Ryu in his monster form…. He said " You lied to me" does anyone know what that means?

Yang: I don't follow…

Weiss: It means, someone is distributing those fangs to students who have a grudge against someone or something…

(The camera cuts to outside of the club room window)

**END OF EPISODE**

**NEXT TIME ON, KAMEN RIDER RWBY**

**Finding the distributor?**

**Truth about the school?**

**Bring on winter!**

**A new Rider joins the game!**

Thank you for reading Episode 2 of This series, it's been very fun to do this one, and I hope to give more soon.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: The Dark Pattern

**_Dark Dimension_**

(Cinder is sitting near the third window of the meeting room)

Cinder: My queen, can I make a proposal to you?

Queen: You may speak…

Cinder: If I cannot kill Ryusia, can I slow her down by transforming into a Rider myself?

Queen: You wish to test her abilities?

Cinder: not exactly, but close enough….

Queen: Alright, but first, we need what she has…

Cinder: I think I know where to find one…

**_Rider club garage_**

Ruby: WOW!!!! This… for me?!?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!

(Ruby squeezes her sister hard)

Yang: You're welcome, but could you not try to squeeze me like toothpaste?!

Ruby:(lets go) right… sorry about that…

(Ruby and Yang walk into the main room)

Weiss: Now, let's get down to business… What we know is that whoever is distributing those black fangs is obviously targeting students who have a grudge against someone… But why go for those people?

Blake: Whoever is distributing those fangs, really doesn't want us to know….

Yang: What gave you that clue?

Weiss: Not now Yang…

Ruby: well, while you try to figure this out here, Imma go get some cookies from the lunchroom…

Yang: Bring me some too…

Ruby: no promises…

**_Beacon High lunchroom_**

(Ruby enters the room to see a young boy crying)

Ruby: Hey… you alright, Genji?

Genji: Just leave me alone…

Ruby: I just want to….

Genji: I SAID JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

(The boy pulls out a black fang)

Ruby:.. Where did you get that?...

Genji: What does it matter… you're just here to hurt me!!!!

Ruby: What?

(The boy presses the button on the fang)

**Shirokuma!!!**

Ruby: NO, WAIT DON'T!!!!

(Genji stabs the fang into his chest)

**Darkness Up!**

(Genji transforms into a humanoid black polar bear monster)

Ruby: Crap…

(Ruby equips the Aura Driver)

**AURA DRIVER!**

(Ruby inserts the crystal into the Driver)

(A guitar riff loops from the Driver, Ruby forms her transformation pose)

Ruby: Henshin!

(Ruby transforms into Ryusia)

(Monster Genji attacks Ryusia)

**_Beacon high roof_**

(Ruby defends herself from Monster Genji)

Genji: GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!!!!

(Genji hits Ruby four feet away from him)

Ruby:( to herself) I have to stop him before he becomes too unstable…

(Ruby inserts the blue crystal)

**STYLE CHANGE, ICE!**

**FREEZING LILAC!**

(Ryusia's armor changes to blue and white)

(Ruby hits and damages monster Genji)

Genji: JUST LEAVE ME!!!!

(Genji freezes the air around him to form cold vapors)

Ruby: HEY, WAIT?!?!

(Ruby runs into the vapors, Genji is gone)

Ruby: Damn…

(Ruby pulls out the crystal and hits the button on the driver)

**Deformation…**

(Ruby deforms)

(Weiss, Blake, and Yang rush from the door)

Yang: What happened?!

Ruby: It's Genji this time… but he didn't have a grudge against anyone…

Weiss: What?

Blake: Why would that person give a fang to Genji?... He doesn't have any quarll against anyone… he's usually depressed…

(Ruby's eyes widened)

Ruby: Say that part again…

Blake:… He's usually depressed?

Ruby: …. Of course!!!

Weiss: What, What is it?!

Ruby: Anger and depression are negative emotions… Whoever's giving away those black fangs aren't going for the kids with grudges… they're going for the kids with negative emotions!

Yang: .. Velvet was angry at Cardin for bullying her… Ryu was jealous about Blake and Weiss's intelligence… and Genji was depressed… It makes sense…

Blake: Great, we found out a Pattern of what every victim had in common, we just need to find who's giving out the fangs…

Yang: Right, but first, Where's my cookie Ruby?

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake: NOT THE TIME YANG!!!!!

Yang:(whisper) Geez, bite my head off why don't ya…

**Rider club main room**

(The four walk towards Weiss's desk)

Weiss: Ruby, find Genji and get him back here…(reaches into the desk)

Ruby: Right, on it!

(Ruby rushes into the garage, and hops into her bike)

**AURA BIKE SYSTEM, ENGAGE!**

(Ruby rushes out of the garage on her bike)

Weiss: Huh?... What the?…. IT'S GONE!!!

Yang and Blake: WHAT?!?!?!

**Kyoto tower**

Genji: (Grunting in pain)(Deforms) Why…. Why is this happening?

(Ruby Rides up near Genji)

(Genji backs up against the tower wall)

Genji: Just stay away from me!

Ruby: I won't, and neither will that person who gave you that fang, look, she's using your depression to force yourself to hurt others…

Genji: How did you know?! How do I know you're telling the truth?!

Ruby: Because I'm trying to save you from this!...

(Genji's eyes widen)

Ruby: People who have used those fangs didn't find happiness in revenge… I don't want you to throw away your spark of joy because someone said everyone is after you… I want you to let that spark free, and let it shine over your dark depression…

(Genji's grip on the fang loosens, the fang eventually falls and breaks)

Genji: I didn't mean to hurt people… I was just defending myself…

???: Well, looks like someone has become a disappointment to me…

(The two turn around to see a young woman in a masquerade mask and a black cat suit)

Ruby: Let me guess, you're the one distributing the fangs all over beacon?

???: Perhaps, why should I give you any spoilers about my q… aha hahahahaha… I see what you did there… sorry, but no spoilers… well perhaps maybe this one…. I stole this from your friend's desk… and with it, I have all the same powers you do…

(The woman equips the Driver)

Ruby: It can't be...

(The Driver morphs into a black buckle with a weird bat wing looking emblem)

DARK AURA DRIVER!

(The woman inserts a dark red crystal into her driver)

(A dark guitar riff loops from the Driver)

???: Well, c'mon then… wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?

(The woman raises her arms around her face, looking like she's going to grab it)

???: Henshin…

(The woman presses the button on the Driver)

**DARKNESS ENERGIZE!!**

**Hakai no yami no chikara… Darkness Ember…**

(The woman gets covered in a dark light, it fades to show a Kamen Rider)

Genji: Who the hell are you?!

Ember: I am Kamen Rider Ember… Fear my destructive flames…

Ruby: no choice…

**AURA DRIVER**

(Ruby inserts the crystal)

(The guitar riff loops from the Driver)

(Ruby engages her transformation pose)

Ruby: Henshin!!

(Ruby hits the button)

**AURA UP!**

**SPIKY ROSE!!!**

(The woman attacks Ruby and hits her back)

(The camera zooms in on Ruby's face as she pants in worry)

**END OF EPISODE**

**NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER RWBY**

**EMBER'S WEAKNESS?**

**DOES GENJI ACCEPT THE DARKNESS?**

**Enter Wilita!**

Thanks for reading this and I hope to have Episode 4 finished before the end of the year!


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Rise of Wilita

Nearby Kyoto Tower

(The camera cuts to Ryusia flying across the field)

Ruby: Damn… she's strong…

Ember: Is this all you can do, get tossed around like a rag doll?…

(Ember takes out a black fang with red wording on the fang)

Ruby: What the?... That's different!

Ember: (to Genji) why don't you go and kill some people for me…

Shirokuma!

(Ember stabs Genji in the chest with the fang)

Darkness up!

(Genji transforms back into the black polar bear monster)

Genji: Loyalty… to… the que...seen!!!

Ruby: Queen?

Ember: (groans) Idiot… just go back to that high school and kill some of the students and staff….

Ruby: No…

Ember: oh…….. getting a little angry are we? Looks like our fun will have to wait until later… bubye…( vanishes in a cloud of smoke)

Ruby: Hey, Wait!!!

(Ruby runs through the smoke)

Ruby: Damnit, that's twice now…

(Ruby looks to find Genji gone)

Ruby: Oh crap!! Oh no no no no no no no!!!

(Ruby hops back onto the bike and races off towards the school)

Rider club main room

???: You lost it!!?!?!

Weiss: Winter, listen, we need that Driver to stop whoever is disturbing the fangs…

Winter: Seems like I'll need to use it to clean up the mess you made, however, what happened to the first one?!

Yang: My sister has it…

Winter: Weiss, You let a COMPLETE AMATEUR, who has no idea of what power that thing hold, take our company's creation?!?!

Blake: She has some sort of power that allows her to use it…

Winter: What do you mean?

Yang: Blake theorized that in order to use the Aura Driver, you have to have a power of some sort…

Winter: So, she has a Semblance?

Weiss: A what?

Winter: A power she can manifest to use against the enemy!

Yang: Ummm. We have no idea what you're talking about…

Blake: I think I do… I did some research on the History lesson Mr. Oobleck gave… From what I could understand, some warriors during the 17th century had a form of magic known as a Semblance. Each of the warriors powers were different according to their personality or heritage…

Yang: So what you're saying is Ruby was born with this power?

Blake: No, The warriors weren't born with a Semblance, they had gotten one from either intense training, or through an intense traumatic experience…

(Yang has a flashback of when they were at an amusement park when they were little)

Young Ruby: Yang, mama, come here, I wanna go on the horsies!!!

Summer: Hang on sweetheart, mama and sisy are getting daddy away from the cotton candy machine…

Young Yang: It's ok mom, I'll take her to the carousel…

Summer: Are you sure you and Ruby will be ok?

Young Yang: Yep… we'll be fine…

(Young Yang takes Ruby towards the carousel, until a criminal took Ruby and pointed a gun to her head)

(The police arrived to see this)

Cop 1: just put the child down and put your hands up!

Criminal: NO, I'm not going down alone!!!

(Summer sees the criminal holding Young Ruby with a gun to her head)

Summer: NO!!!!!!!!!

(Summer runs over and Knocks Ruby out of the criminals grip, but gets shot in the heart)

(Ruby falls to the ground, along with her mother's body)

(The criminal is tackled to the ground by cop 2)

(Ruby looks over at her mother)

Young Ruby: MAMA!

(Ruby gets up and runs to her dying mother)

Summer: Ruby….. Don't be afraid…… To do what's right…(Dies)

Young Ruby: MAMA?! MAMA?! MAMA!!!!!!!!!

(Flashback ends)

Yang: (whispers to herself) That's why…

Blake: What?

Yang: Oh… Nothing…

Winter: Anyways, We need a pl…

(Winter is cut off by an explosion happening on the school)

Weiss: Oh no…

(The four race off towards the explosion)

Beacon high campus grounds

( The camera cuts to many students running away from Monster Genji)

Genji: Kill…. Kill…. Killl!!!!!

(The four run out to the grounds)

Winter: time to put this to good use…

(Winter goes to equip the driver but is stopped by a glass arrow to her right arm)

Weiss: Winter!!!

( The three look up to see Ember)

Yang: Another Kamen Rider?

Blake: A Dark Rider!

Ember: Heh heh heh.. Did you really think that I would allow this?... Children becoming superheroes? what a cliche…..

(Ember is knocked down from the roof by Ruby's Aura bike)

Ember: (grunts in pain) What the…. (Groans angrily) Why can't you just stay down like a good little shit!?!?

Ruby: Because I hate people like you… Abusing power just to hurt others……. Using others negative energy to make them feel powerless…….. IT MAKES ME SICK!!!!

Ember: (grunts angrily)(to Genji) KILL HER!!!

(Monster Genji attacks Ruby, Ember stands aside)

Ember: Now where is that….

(Yang tackles Ember to the ground)

Ember: Grrrrrrrrr….

(Weiss runs to her sister)

Weiss: Winter, You ok?!?!

Winter: My arm….

(Weiss sees the Driver on the ground, she runs and picks it up)

(Weiss realizes Ruby's feelings about her hatred)

Weiss: So that's why you didn't hesitate when you took the Driver….

(Ember throws off Yang, she sees Weiss holding the Driver)

Ember: Eh?

Weiss: So…. I'll fight with you…. And ride with the devil until the end!!!!!!!

Winter: Huh?

(Weiss equips the driver)

(Blue sparks emerge from Weiss, she grunts and screams in pain until she glows a sky blue)

AURA DRIVER!

Ember: No way…

(The driver morphs into a snowflake insignia)

Weiss: Now…. It's my turn…. To fight the darkness…

(Weiss inserts a blue crystal into the Driver)

( A guitar riff loops from the Driver, Weiss moves her arms to the right and forms an L with them)

Weiss: Henshin!!!

(Weiss moves her right arm diagonally and hits the button on the Driver)

AURA UP!

SUBZERO KŌRI NO CHIKARA…. WINTER SNOWFLAKE!!!!

(Weiss transforms into a Kamen Rider)

Ember: Who the hell are you now?

Wilita: As of today, I am Kamen Rider Wilita!... Now, I'm bringing the cold heat!!!

(Weiss runs up and attacks Monster Genji, hitting him with a hard jab to the chest)

(The camera cuts to Weiss punching and Kicking monster Genji)

(Ember tries to intervene, but is stopped by Ryusia)

Ember: Damnit, get out of my way!!!!

Ruby: Never….

Crescent Rose!

(Ruby attacks and blocks Ember)

(Weiss takes out a fencing sword like weapon and inserts a crystal into it)

Myrtnaster!

(Weiss slashes at Genji, and hits him many times)

Weiss: I'll do anything to protect the people I love!

(Weiss spins the revolving chamber in the sword)

Charge 1...

Charge 2…!

Charge 3!!!

FULL CHARGE!!!

(Weiss hits the trigger on the sword)

CHARGING AURA SLASH!!!

(Weiss slashes at Genji, and hits him with a light blue light beam)

(The monster is destroyed)

Ember: Damn you…. This isn't the end!!!

(Ember vanishes in a cloud of smoke)

(Ruby sees Genji lying down near the broken fang)

Ruby: Genji!!

(Ruby deforms and runs up to Genji)

Ruby: You ok?!?!

Genji: I'm happy… to finally feel happiness… for the first time…(passes out)

Ruby: Genji!!!

5 hours later

Boraqe cafe

???: So, it's true, she's really coming back?

(The camera pans up to show a man wearing a white coat and gloves)

???: I'm not at liberty to say yes…. However, I do fear that she is beginning her return to this world, James….

James: Damn… we've always have prepared for this, but we never thought this would actually happen, Ozpin…

Ozpin: Rest assure, I may have found some few who'd be able to combat her and stop her for good…

James: And just who are these few you're talking about..

Ozpin: You'll know… in due time….

(The camera zooms out )

Rider club main room

(Ruby brings out a full plate of cookies)

Ruby: the lunch lady allowed me to take some fresh ones from the oven… so, careful…

Yang: Yay!!! Cookies!!!!

(Yang takes 3 cookies from the plate)

Blake: I guess I could take a break from… well, research for a while…

(Weiss looks at her driver, full of concern)

Ruby: Weiss, you ok?

Weiss: What you said back there…. What did you mean by that?

Ruby: What?

Weiss: You said you hated people who made others feel powerless…. Why did you say that?

Ruby:... Ever since I was around 13 or so…. I always hated people who bully others for their own benefit…. Those types of people make me mad… but it's fine…. As long as I stay positive about the situation, I can beat them, without violence…

(Ruby looks to see the plate of cookies is clean)

Ruby: EEEEHHH?!?! Yang, Blake, You were supposed to save me and Weiss some!!!!

Yang: (mouth stuffed) But they were so good!!!

Ruby: No freakin way….( starts pouting in sadness)... but I wanted one...

(Weiss smirks and shakes her head in disbelief)

Weiss: oh boy...

END OF EPISODE

Next time on, Kamen Rider RWBY

Ozpin knows who they are?

Blake's Deja Vu?

An electrifying fight!

Rise of a cat!

Thanks for reading this, I hope you love the dark twist and hope to bring more soon

(PS. I meant " hope to get episode 4 out before the end of the month", sorry for the misunderstanding, damn autocorrect)

(Also, This is a more updated version of this episode)


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Over and Over Again

(The camera pans to a car pulling up to Beacon high)

?: So…. Do you have the information about the students with powers, Glynda?

Glynda: Yes, Director Ozpin…. A full detailed report of their abilities and their identities…

Ozpin: So, let the games…. Begin…

**_Rider club main room_**

(Ruby is standing in a weird tube looking device)

Ruby: Explain to me why I have to be in this again?

Weiss: Winter said that the reason why we can transform, Is because of our Semblances…

Ruby: And tell me again what that is?

Yang: It's like your own personal superpower.

Weiss: Blake, what do you make of this?

(Blake looks over at Weiss's computer screen)

Blake: From what I could theorize, Her metabolism is very high, and her lung capacity is off the charts…

Ruby: What does that mean?

Weiss: She's saying you have some sort of super speed…

(Weiss kicks Ruby out of the tube and takes her place)

(The machine beeps and scans Weiss)

Weiss: what's mine, Blake?

(Blake looks at the data on Weiss's semblance)

Blake: It looks like you can manifest some sort of physical magic according to what dust type you use…

Yang: Meaning she's like a witch or something like that?

Blake: Not really, more like a mage, in some sense…

Weiss: well, for the most part, It seems like we're stable enough to use these powers…

Blake: Yep…. But I have to wonder…

Yang: About what?

Blake: We know about Your powers, but we don't know about Ember's…

Weiss: You're still on that?

Blake: Didn't you notice? When Winter was shot in the arm with an arrow, and we looked to see where that arrow came from… Did you see Ember carrying a bow?

Yang: Now that you mention it… She didn't have a quiver for arrows either…

Blake: So where did they come from? Is her power able to summon weapons at her disposal?

Ruby: Blake has a point, we should probably take note of how she fights as well, so we can get the jump on her the next time we fight…

Blake: Good idea…

?: Yes indeed…

(The four turn around and see the principal and the Director)

Ruby: Gahhh how long have you been standing there?!

Glynda: Long enough…. Ryusia…

Blake: Wait, you know her?

Ozpin: Quite well… as a matter of fact, I also know that Weiss is Kamen Rider Wilita…

Weiss: Wait what?

Yang: How do you know this?

Glynda: He's been keeping a close eye on you, ever since Velvet was the first victim…

Ruby: Oh…. That would probably explain it then….

Ozpin: Ruby Rose….

Ruby: Yes?...

Ozpin: You…. Have silver eyes….

(Yang gives Ozpin a weird look)

Yang: Is this some sort of flirting or something?

Ozpin: Not at all, just a detailed observation…

Weiss: Whatever the case may be, why are you here?…

Glynda: Director Ozpin believes what happened 400 years ago is happening again….

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang: WHAT?!

(Blake faints)

KAMEN RIDER RWBY

**_Dark Dimension_**

(Cinder is sitting on the window sill)

Cinder: That damn Ryusia…. How is it that she's able to destroy every monster she fights?!

?: Well, maybe if you would put fear into one of her little friends, she would be the one to fall…

Cinder: Shut up Tyrian! The queen may have selected you to be one of us, but anymore of your judgement against me and I'll!

Tyrian: Do what, weaky? Ha ha ha ha ha!

Cinder: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

(Cinder goes to throw a punch at Tyrian, but is stopped by the queen)

Queen: Cinder, restrain!

(Cinder calms down and readjusts herself)

Cinder: Apologies…. My queen…

Queen: As a matter of observation, I want you to supervise Tyrian as he finds a host for our conquest…

Cinder: At once…(To Tyrian) Do not underestimate them Tyrian…. They're smarter than you think…

Tyrian: You wish….

**_Rider Club main room_**

(Blake wakes up from the school bell ringing)

Blake: Shit, I'm late for class!

(Blake runs to her class until she hears a small bit of laughter from the girls locker room)

Blake: What the?!

(She realizes that it's a boy's laugh)

Blake: Hey, you're not supposed to be in there!

(The laughter continues)

(Blake wanders into the room)

Blake: You really should get out before you get into trouble!

(Blake senses something cold touching her shoulder from behind)

Blake: Who's there?...

?: Wouldn't you like to know?

(Blake shudders and shakes in fear)

Blake: Wh...wh… who are you?

?: Your worst nightmare…. HA HA HA HA HA!

(Blake turns around and is stabbed in the chest by a black fang)

(Blake wakes up from her nightmare)

Blake: (hyperventilates) What the…. What was that?

Ozpin: What was what?

Blake: …. Nothing…. Sorry, must of passed out…. (in her head) What was that dream though?

Weiss: Anyhow, what do you mean What happened 400 years ago is happening again?

Ozpin: I believe the dark queen, Salem, is returning, however, she does not possess the power to return yet, which is why….

Ruby: She's using those fangs and turning the students into monsters...

Glynda: Grimmlings, Grimm who are part human, but not as powerful as normal Grimm.

Yang: Grimmlings?

Weiss: Hey, It's better than calling them monsterised students…

Ruby: I have to side with Weiss on this one…

Ozpin: Right, now that we have an understanding, I would like you to investigate this, as you are more prepared than we are…

Ruby: Alright…

(The two adults and three students walk out of the room)

Yang: Hey Blake, you coming?

Blake: In a moment, I just need some time…

Yang: Whatever…

(Yang walks away)

Blake: Just what was that dream? Is it a warning? Gah…. Just calm down Blake, it was probably nothing…

(Blake walks out of the room)

**_Lunch period_**

(Blake is staring at her tray)

Yang: Hey bookworm, mind not looking around your head for a few?

(Blake snaps out of it)

Blake: Wait wha?

Ruby: You ok Blake? You're spacing out…

Blake: Yeah, just, still shaken by that nightmare…

Weiss: You were pretty freaked out when you woke up, I won't blame you really…

(Blake notices the time)

Blake: 11:37, the same time as…

Ruby: Same time as what?

(Blake hears the same maniacal laughter from her dream)

Blake: What the…. Did you hear that?

Yang: Hear what?

Blake: That laugh!

Weiss: What laugh, What the hell are you talking about Blake?

(Blake hears it again)

Blake: That one…

Ruby: I don't hear anything…

Yang: Me neither…

Weiss: Did you get a concussion or something?

(Blake runs to the source of the laughter)

Ruby: Hey, Blake, Wait!

(Blake rushes into the girls locker room)

Blake: Show yourself!

?: With pleasure!

(A shadowy figure swoops down and stabs Blake in the chest with a fang)

(Blake wakes up back in the club room)

Blake: Wait…. What the?!

Glynda: Are you alright?

(Blake looks around)

Blake: What time is it?

Yang: 10:46, nearly 15 minutes till lunch…

Blake: but didn't…. what?

Ruby: You ok Blake?

(Blake looks around the room)

Blake: Call me crazy, but I am having the strangest case of deja Vu…

Weiss: Well, whatever the case may be, what do you…

Blake: mean, what happened, 400 years ago, is happening agai….

(Blake covers her mouth)

(Weiss looks at Blake with concern)

Weiss: Wait how did you know what I was about to say?

Blake: I...I…. I don't know…

Ozpin: I believe the dark queen…

Blake: Salem…

(Blake covers her mouth again)

(Ozpin and Glynda both give a curious look of surprise)

Ozpin: How do you know her name? I never told you nor your friends…

(Blake gives a worried look)

Blake: There's no way…

Yang: No way what?

Blake: I… I…. I don't know!

Ozpin: Whatever, fortunately, she doesn't have enough power to return yet, which is why…

Blake: She using the fangs to turn the students into Grimmlings…

(Blake covers her mouth again, giving a huge gasp)

Glynda:... Well, This… is unexpected…

Weiss: How do you know what they are?!

Blake: Ms. Goodwitch told us earlier…

Glynda: But I never mentioned anything about Grimmlings… How did you know that?

(Blake runs out of the room)

Ruby: Blake, wait!

**_Beacon high gardens_**

(Blake is sitting on one of the benches)

Blake: why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong?

?: Is something wrong?

(Blake turns to see Velvet)

Blake: Velvet!

(Blake hugs Velvet hard)

Velvet: Ow ow ow ow!

(Blake let's go)

Blake: Sorry, I just…. It's just…. I feel like I'm in a loop of fear….

Velvet: What do you mean?

Blake: Earlier this morning, I passed out and had a nightmare, however, it felt more like a premonition.

Velvet: I don't follow….What's wrong?

Blake: Everytime I go into the girls locker room, I get attacked, and wake up back in my club room!

Velvet: What?

Blake: You're a part of the quantum club, what's going on?!

Velvet: For starters, it's called the Quantum Learning and Exploration gang, and, I think you're in some sort of temporal loop….

Blake: A loop?

Velvet: You say you wake up in the club room every time you're attacked?

Blake: Yes, and it's always by the distributor of those fangs!

Velvet: Wait, now that woman is attacking instead of waiting?

Blake: Wait…. What?

Velvet: Well…. When I got my fang, the distributor was a woman…. In black clothing, and a black mask…

Blake: So wait, there's two people distributing the fangs?!

Velvet: What?

Blake: Every time I was attacked, It was a guy attacking me and stabbing me with the fang…

Velvet: So…. If you weren't to go into the locker room at the moment you were attacked….

Blake: The loop would end?

Velvet: I don't know, somehow I think it would, but then someone else would take your place…

Blake: Uuuuuuugh…. Damnit, why can't I do anything right for once?!

(Blake starts glowing purple)

Velvet: WHOA!

Blake: What!?

(Blake notices her glowing body)

Blake: I've got Aura… Holy crap, I'VE GOT AURA!

Velvet: Aura!?

Blake: I'll explain later, we need to get back to Rider Club Room!

Velvet: O...K then… let's go!

(Blake and Velvet rush back to the club room)

**_Beacon high Entrance_**

(A figure stands menacingly at the school)

?: If I can't get little miss pussycat to come out, I might as well get someone else of consequence…

(The mysterious figure holds a black fang with red writing on it)

**_Rider club main room_**

(Blake is standing in the scanning device)

Blake: What do you see Velvet?

Velvet: Well, It's kinda hard to tell…

Blake: How so?

Velvet: it seems like you can create static clones of yourself…

Blake: Like a statue?

Velvet: Like a colored shadow…

Blake: Really?

(Velvet looks at the screen for a few)

Velvet: The data doesn't lie…

Blake: Whoa…. Cool…

(Velvet looks at the ground, biting her lip a bit)

Velvet: If it's alright with you…. Could I join?

Blake: What?

Velvet: Could I join you guys? You know, this whole club thing looked completely insane, but now that I see the full science of it, I want to join.

Blake: You might want to take that up with Ruby… she's more of the leader than I am…

Velvet: Oh… ok…

Blake: But I think you can help me with something real quick…

Velvet: Like what…

**_Beacon high campus grounds_**

(People are running and screaming away from a porcupine looking monster)

(Ruby and Weiss run out)

Ruby: A Grimmling!

Weiss: Yeah, I see it!

Ruby: Wasn't what I meant…

**AURA DRIVER**

(Ruby and Weiss insert their crystals into their Drivers)

(Guitar riffs loop from the Drivers)

(Ruby and Weiss engage their transformation poses)

Ruby and Weiss: Henshin!

(Both girls hit the buttons on the Drivers)

**AURA UP**

**SPIKY ROSE!**

**WINTER SNOWFLAKE!**

(Both girls transform into Their Rider forms)

Ruby: Ready Weiss?!

Weiss: Born ready!

Ruby: So let's do this!

(Both girls rush the Hedgehog Grimmling)

(They punch it, only to hurt themselves)

Ruby: OW ow ow ow ow ow!

Weiss: Should have seen that coming…

Ruby: Yeah, no kidding!

(Weiss takes out a yellow crystal)

Weiss: Let's try Electric mode!

Ruby: …. Uh…. Yeah… good idea!

(Ruby takes out a yellow crystal)

Ruby: Time for a style change!

(Both Riders insert the crystals into their Drivers)

**Style change, Elec!**

**Denki hakai no chikara…. Charging Daisy!**

**Drip, Drip, Drip! Raining Spring!**

**(**Both Rider suits change color)

(Ryusia's suit changes to yellow and Orange)

(Wilita's suit changes to yellow and lime)

Weiss:Let's do this!

(Weiss pulls out Myrtnaster)

**Myrtnaster!**

**Crescent Rose!**

(The Riders go to attack the Grimmling, only to be stopped by the masked woman)

Ruby: You again?!

Weiss: What the?! You know her Ry?

Ruby: One, never call me Ry again, two, unfortunately yes!

Weiss: What are you doing?!

?: Supervising my partner's work… I have to say, he was quite clever in choosing his victim…

Ruby: Who is it this time?!

? 2: I'll give you a hint…

(A man in ragged clothing and a black braided ponytail emerges from the shadows)

? 2: I think we'll enjoy this one, Blondey… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…..

Ruby: n..nn...no….

Weiss: No way…. You didn't?!

? 2: Oh… Is someone getting angry?

Ruby: …..

Weiss: Don't…

? 2: I'd listen to your little friend…. If you know what's good for you….

(The man holds a gun towards The Grimmling)

Weiss: You'd destroy your own monsters?!

? 2: The only reason your little pal Genji is still alive is because he had free will, If you destroy the monster like this, the host may live, but their mind might not come back unscathed…

Weiss: You're kidding?!

?: I wish…. But if you really care for her… you'll…

(The woman is cut off by a bullet hitting her shoulder)

?: Gah!

(The man's gun is shot out of his hand)

? 2: What the hell?!

(Everyone looks towards where the shot came from)

?: Who are you?!

(Ruby and Weiss recognize the person on the roof)

Ruby: Blake?

(Blake jumps down from the roof)

?: How dare you, do you know who I am?!

Blake: Kamen Rider…. Ember…

(Ember gasps a little)

Ember: h...how did you know that?

Blake: originally, I was in Yang's place, the one who was the victim… but thanks to my new ability, I found a way to stop this…

? 2: How?

Blake: By destroying the fang…

? 2: Ha ha ha ha ha, how, it's impossible…

Blake: Not if I hit it out of her heart…

(Ember and the man give a look of worry)

Ruby: Wait what?!

Blake: Enough talk, time for some action…

(Blake pulls out a driver with a black fire insignia)

? 2: What?!

**AURA DRIVER**

(Blake inserts a black crystal into the Driver)

(The guitar riff loops, Blake raises her arm to the sky and makes a finger gun)

Blake: Henshin…

(Blake twists her wrist 90 and moves her hand down, hitting the button on the Driver)

**AURA UP**

**Quick Draw Ninja... Shadow Cat!**

(Blake is surrounded by a purple light, it fades to show Blake in black and white armor)

? 2: Who the hell do you think you are?!

Blake: Kamen Rider Blaqat…. Now, time I let off some pressure…

(Blake attacks Grimmling Yang in the chest)

Ember: Oh no you don't!

(Ember goes to equip the Dark Aura Driver

**Gambol Shroud!**

**Gun mode!**

(Blake shoots the Driver out of Ember's hand)

Ember: What?

**Katana mode!**

(Blake strikes Grimmling Yang in the heart, knocking the fang out)

(Grimmling Yang falls to the ground)

(Yang deforms from her Grimmling side)

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

(Blake pulls the trigger)

**Shadow Aura Shooting!**

(The attack hits the falling fang and destroys it)

Ember: Noooooooooo!

? 2: Oh boy, The Queen will not be happy about this….

Blake: Tell Salem we said hi….

Ember: With what they know… she really won't be…

(Ember and the man both vanish in a cloud of smoke)

Blake: Leave them… we got what we wanted…

**Deformation...**

(Blake deforms)

Ruby: Right…

**Deformation…**

(Both Ruby and Weiss deform)

Weiss: Yang, you ok?

Yang: What happened?... I feel like I have a hangover…

(Ruby picks up her sister)

Ruby: I think it's best we tell you after you get back to being you…

Blake: Speaking of which… Ruby, there's someone who wants to talk to you right now…

Ruby: Who…?

Blake: You'll see…

**_Boraqe cafe_**

(James and Ozpin are sitting at one of the outside tables)

James: Children?! Ozpin, the fate of the entire dimension is at stake, and you're putting your faith in these children?!

Ozpin: With all due respect, General, These are more than just your average teenagers, these are descendants of warriors who fought in the war against Salem…

James: Even so, I have….

Ozpin: One of them has silver eyes….

(James stops)

James: Silver….. Eyes?

Ozpin: If what history says is true…. Then she may be more powerful than she knows…

(The camera zooms in on James disterned face)

**End of episode**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider RWBY**

**Mind boggled?**

**Attachment issues?**

**Standing a GEIST of a chance!**

**Can love truly die?**

**Thank you for reading Episode 5, I got the idea from Groundhog Day, and added my little charm to it, I hope to have more out until February.**


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Love Dilemma

**_Rider club main room_**

(Yang is sitting at her desk while the other 3 girls are talking to each other)

(Velvet scoots up towards her)

Velvet: You ok?

(Yang snaps out of lala land)

Yang: Hm… what?... Oh, yeah, just bored…

Velvet: Bored? You have more free time than those three combined, how are you bored?

Yang: Not like that, it's just, ever since my boyfriend broke up with me, I've just not felt like doing anything, which is Ironic because I'm bored…

Velvet: I see…. So, what's your quirks?

Yang: Scuse me?

Velvet: What makes you tick? You know, like what do you like doing that makes you feel like you?

Yang: I don't know, I haven't really had a preference when it comes to activities…

Velvet: So you have nothing?

Yang: I have everything and nothing….

Velvet: Wow, that's……. Awkward…

Yang: You don't know the half of it…

(Pause)

Velvet: Well… get up...

Yang: What?

Velvet: Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere where you aren't gonna get bored...

* * *

**_Dark Dimension_**

Salem: So, These children know me…

Cinder: Only your name my queen…

Salem: well, they should know to fear it.

Tyrian: And rightly so, as we have been spreading your message all over the sorcerer's disciples!

Salem: That's not enough, we need to show the world that I'm making my return…. Fortunately, I've taken the liberty to select my own minion of darkness, I'll see fit for you two to supervise her mission…

Cinder: At once, my queen…

**_Sakei clothing outlet_**

(Velvet and Yang walk out of the store)

Yang: Thanks Vel…

Velvet: Things to know about me, never call me Vel…

Yang: Sorry…. Force of habit, I usually give nicknames to my friends.

Velvet: So what did you give to Weiss?

Yang: Ice queen…

Velvet: Harsh…

Yang: She's more concerned about work than friendship….

Velvet: Blake?

Yang: I like calling her Kitty, because of her tendency to act like a cat sometimes…

Velvet: And what about your sister?

Yang: Rubes, that's the only nickname she'll respond to…

???: Fucking bitch, get away from him!!!

Yang: What?

* * *

_"4 centuries ago, a dark witch queen tried to drown the world into darkness. 4 centuries later, she plans her return, only to be stopped by this team of Kamen Rider experts!..."_

(KAMEN RIDER RWBY)

(RWBY volume 1 Intro theme)

* * *

(Both Yang and Velvet go near the corner)

Velvet: Sounds like a girl fight for someone's boyfriend…

Yang: Wanna check out some drama?

Velvet: I don't know, aren't we in enough trouble for skipping club hours?

Yang: Hey, like you said, we're already skipping it, so let's check out on some girl drama…

Velvet: …. Alright then…

(The two girls walk towards the argument)

(The camera cuts to a long haired girl shouting at another girl and her boyfriend)

???: Kiaba broke up with you, so he's mine…

Kiaba: Right, Shiro, leave me alone…

Shiro: No, you are mine, this bitch is nothing but a poor excuse for a human…

Velvet: (whispers) maybe we should intervene before someone gets hurt…

Yang: Really?! Come on Velvet!

(Velvet gives the look to Yang)

Yang: Guuh, fine…

Hey!

(The 3 turn towards the other girls)

(Yang walks up towards the 3)

Yang: Is there a problem over here?

Shiro: You stay out of this!

Kiaba: She's been following me ever since we broke up, she practically stalks me at this point!

Shiro: That break up means nothing! We're still a couple!!! And we'll be one forever…

(The woman takes out a white top Grimmling fang)

Yang: Uh oh…. Vel!

Velvet: Again with…

Yang: Not the time…. Run!!!!

GEIST

(The woman stabs the fang in her heart)

DARKNESS UP!

(The woman transforms into a ghost monster)

(Kaiba and his girlfriend run away screaming)

(Yang and Velvet follow close behind)

(Shiro Geist follows)

(Yang calls Ruby in panic)

Ruby: Hello?

Yang: Hey sis, party at the mall! Bring your best suit!

Kaiba: Who are you talking to?

Yang: Someone helpful!

Ruby: Where are you?

Yang: Near natsumi's bakery, get here now!

Ruby: On my way sis!

(Ruby hangs up)

???: Who was that?

Yang: Someone who knows how to deal with this shit!

(The 4 get outside and hide behind a dumpster)

(Shiro Geist emerges from the door, furious)

Shiro: Where are you my love?!

Kaiba: (Whisper) Damn it, she's more than persistent!

Velvet: (whisper) No kidding, where did she get that fang? Never seen one like that before…

Kaiba: What?

Yang: We'll explain later, right now we have to keep our distance from her until…. She arrives…

???: Until who arrives?

???2: Henshin!!

(The four turn to see Ryusia on her bike riding towards the monster Shiro)

Shiro: What?

(Ruby jumps off her bike)

(Ruby's HUD scans the Grimmling)

Ruby: So, A Grimmling who's stable enough to be a Grimm? Well this should be interesting…

(Ruby attacks and damages Grimmling Shiro)

(Shiro recoils and emits Will-o-wisps around Ruby)

Ruby: Whoa what the?

Yang: (whisper) Ok, this is not how I thought this day would go…

Velvet: Who cares? Let's make a run for it!

(Velvet, Kaiba, and his girlfriend run towards the parking lot)

(Yang follows behind but gets possessed by Shiro Geist)

(The will-o-wisps disappear)

Ryusia: What the? Where did she go?

Yang: I don't know…

(The other three run towards the two)

Kaiba: Kamen Rider Ryusia?!

(Ruby looks at the couple)

Ryusia: She got away, sorry…. But she shouldn't hurt you... At least for now…

Kaiba: Thank you…

(Velvet looks around the area)

(She notices Yang's eyes, They are red)

Yang: Whatever…. We need to find her…

(Ruby looks at the blonde)

Ryusia: I'll look for her…. You get back to school…

Velvet: Right…. C'mon Yang…

(The two walk over to Yang's motorbike, Yang and Velvet ride off)

* * *

**_Rider club main room_**

Weiss: You lost it?!

Ruby: It's not my fault, she used some sort of fire ability to disrupt my vision!

Blake: Well, do you at least know what it was, or who it was?

Velvet: No, but we do…

Weiss: So who was it?

Velvet: Her name was Shiro, she was stalking her Ex-boyfriend, and she may be a Geist Grimmling…

Weiss: Geist, as in like a poltergeist?

Ruby: That's what it felt like...

Blake: I'm not too much into ghost stories and all that, but that sounds like "The Curse of the Siren"…

Weiss: Curse of the Siren?

Blake: It's a novel series made by Hujimana Kozuto, a famous Japanese horror writer…. Book #23 focuses on a woman stalking a man she loves, so much so, that she murdered anyone who had an affair with him...

Ruby: What do you mean, are you saying that this woman might try to kill anyone who'd get in the way of her beloved?

Blake: Yep…. At least I think…

Ruby: That means we have to find her and stop her before she hurts anyone!

Weiss: If you forgot, you lost her!

Ruby: Weiss, this isn't the time for snark, we need to find her before she kills somebody!!

Blake: And how are we supposed to do that if we can't locate her right now?!

(The five look at each other)

(Velvet stands up)

Velvet: I think I might have a clue to how we can catch her…

Ruby: How?

Velvet: I think we're looking at this from the wrong angle, we're trying to look for the woman, when we should be looking for the man…

(Blake smacks her forehead)

Blake: Of course, that woman will try and find her ex and kill his new girlfriend…. We need to find him, lure that woman, and destroy that fang…

Yang: How? she could be anywhere!

Velvet: Not true, I might have an idea…. And I'll need a "friend" to help out…

Ruby: So what's the plan?

Velvet: That's the thing, I'll need to tell my "friend" the plan, not you four…

Weiss: Why?

Velvet: Reasons…

Blake: What?

Velvet: Just, be ready when you're called…. Also, Weiss, bring a blank driver belt…

Weiss: Why?

Velvet: I have a small theory...

Ruby: Got it…

Weiss: Alright...

(Velvet walks out the room)

* * *

**_Lunch_**

Cardin: So, let me get this straight, you want me to be your "date"?

Velvet: Only for tonight, look, we have a lead on where that monster will attack tonight…

Cardin: So you want me to be the bait?!

Velvet: NO!!! Not you, me, I'm the bait…. You are the one who calls for backup when I need it...

Cardin: So, What happens after that?

Velvet: Things will be like they used to be, well, minus the whole no more monsters…

Cardin: What's in it for me?

Velvet: Tutoring for your exams for the rest of the year…

Cardin:Ehhh…. No deal…

(Cardin gets up and starts walking away)

Velvet: Ok, Then I'll tell everyone you gave Kunoske Gitu a brother in law…

Cardin: What, I didn't…

Velvet: He doesn't know…. But I could lie to him…. So, do we have a deal now?

(Cardin looks at the smug girl)

Cardin: You son of a bitch…. Alright, I'm in…

Velvet: Splendid, now, Here's the plan…

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

(The three riders stand up against the movie theater)

Weiss: Don't you think it's weird that Velvet didn't tell us the plan?

Ruby: Yeah, but she must have had a good reason to do so…

Blake: Whatever the case may be, we might as well spectate her plan as it goes along…

Ruby: How, we can't go in, it's lovers night, and you can only go in there with a date…

(Weiss has a lightbulb go off)

Weiss: Ruby, follow my lead on this…

Ruby: Why???

Weiss: Trust me…. Blake, you go around the back near the back entrance…

Blake: Oh I see what you're doing…

Ruby: What, what is she do…?

(Weiss drags Ruby into the complex)

* * *

**_Theater room 5, 3 minutes later_**

Ruby: I've gotta say, this is almost genius…

Blake: Yep...

Weiss: Well, I do my best…

(The three sit back and watch the movie)

Weiss: So now we wait?

Ruby: Now we wait…

(The three survey the area)

Blake: No Shiro…. Not yet at least…

Weiss: The movie is almost over, and she's still not here…

**_Velvet's perspective_**

(Velvet, Cardin, Kaiba and His girlfriend are sitting next to each other)

Kaiba: You're sure this will work?

Velvet: Definitely, if she won't come out by just you sitting next to each other, then she'll freak when you two kiss…

Cardin: You sure?

Velvet: I don't know, but if we want to stop her, we have to…

Kaiba: Ok…

(Kaiba and his girlfriend kiss)

**_Rider club's perspective_**

Ruby: Damn, maybe she knew…

(Ruby looks in the crowd, she sees her sister a few rows in front of her)

Ruby: Eh? Yang?

Blake: Who?

Weiss: What?!

Ruby: Why is she here? She isn't a Rider…

Weiss: Something tells me this is why she didn't explain the plan to us…

Blake: Are you saying she's possessed?

Weiss: I don't know…

(The three see Yang approach the four)

Ruby: Crap…. We have to intervene!

Weiss: And risk hurting or killing Kaiba and or his girlfriend?

Blake: If we don't, we'll lose Velvet and Cardin too, as much as I hate the guy, we can't let him and Velvet be in the crossfire…

Weiss: Damn...

**_Velvet's perspective_**

Velvet: (in mind) Almost…

(Yang approaches the four)

(Cardin looks at the blonde approaching them)

Cardin: What's the blonde doing here?

Velvet: What?

(Velvet peeks behind herself)

Velvet: Oh no…. I was afraid she…. Well, you know what I mean…

Kaiba: What do we do?...

Velvet:... Hurry up and kiss her again!

Kaiba: What?!

Velvet: Do it!

(Kaiba kisses his girlfriend)

(Shiro leaves Yang)

Shiro: HOW DARE YOU!!!

(Everybody sees Shiro Geist, and runs out of the theater)

Ruby: Now's the time, girls!

Blake: Never say that again…

Weiss: Agree, never do that ever again…

AURA DRIVER

(The three girls insert their crystals into their Drivers)

Ruby, Weiss, Blake: Henshin!

(The girls hit the buttons on their Drivers, they transform)

Velvet: Do what you have to do to stop her guys!

Ruby: Will do!

(The three attack and drive out Shiro)

(Velvet runs over to Yang)

Velvet: Yang, YANG?!

(Yang glows yellow)

Velvet: Her….Aura….

Cardin: Her what now?!

Velvet: That means….

(Velvet takes out the blank driver belt, it transforms into a yellow fire symbol)

Velvet: Well, no time like the present…

* * *

**_Outside the theater_**

(Shiro blinds the girls with will o wisps)

Ryusia: Damn it, not this again!

Blaqat: It's too hot and bright!

Willita: It's like I've been flashbanged!

(The girls suddenly felt stuck to each other)

Willita: What the hell?!

Ryusia: I'm stuck!!!

Blaqat: Me too, I can't move!!

(Shiro floats in front of the riders)

Shiro: Nothing will stand against me and my love!!!

???: He's not your love anymore!!

(The four turn to see Yang with red eyes)

Shiro: Just stay out of my way!!!

Yang: No….

Shiro: What was that?

Yang: I…. Said…. NO!!!

(The others notice the driver around her waist)

Ryusia: No…. Way…

Yang: You know, it's people like you that give girls like me a bad name…. Girls that stalk their ex's are wrong…. It didn't work out, MOVE ON!!!

Shiro: But he is mine!!!

Yang: No…. He isn't…. He broke up your toxic relationship with him, LET IT GO!!!

Shiro: Or what?!

Yang: Big mistake…

(Yang inserts a yellow crystal into the top of her Driver)

(Yang crosses her arms in an x shape)

Yang: HENSHIN!!

(Yang turns her arms 110 and hits the buttons on her Driver)

AURA UP!

So fast, so hard!!! Jawbreak Boxer!!!

(Yang transforms into a Kamen Rider)

Shiro: What the?!

Yang: You messed with the wrong blonde…

(Yang runs up and attacks Shiro)

(Shiro blasts Yang with the will o wisps)

Ryusia: YANG!

(The smoke clears to see a red eyed mask)

Willita: How?

Yang: You hurt me, I hurt you back twice as hard, bitch!!

(Yang punches shiro, she flies back 15 feet)

Blaqat: I get it, the more damage she takes, the stronger she becomes!

(Yang punches shiro again and again)

EMBER CELIAC!

(Yang summons gauntlets onto her wrists)

Yang: Time to put down a monster…

(Yang inserts a crystal into each gauntlet)

AURA FINISH!

(Yang runs up to Shiro, and punches her again and again)

(Yang finishes Shiro with a strong right jab)

(Shiro deforms, her fang lays broken)

Shiro: No…. I could have had him back…

(Kaiba walks over towards Shiro)

Kaiba: Shiro, take my advice, look for someone else to love…. They'll treat you well…

(Kaiba leaves with his girlfriend)

Shiro: Than nobody shall…

(She is stopped by an arrow through her heart)

Ryusia: NO!!!

(The six turn to see Ember with a glass bow)

Ryusia: Ember….

EMBER: There's no room for weaklings such as her…

Shiro: But I did everything she asked…

Ember: You were defeated by a weak Rider such as her…

Yang: Yeah, come down here and say that!!

Ember: I have no time for this…

(Shiro disintegrates into embers)

(Ember vanishes into a black vortex)

**_Rider club Main Room_**

Yang: I can't believe she'd kill a person because she failed…

Ruby: She did it…. Let's not focus on that, a woman died….

Weiss: She was murdered by Ember….

Blake: Yeah, Ruby, Shiro was murdered by a Dark Rider…. We can't ignore that…

Ruby: I know…. But we all have a mission now…. Stop Salem from returning…. As much as I want to mourn Shiro…. I know that worse things will come…

(The others look at Ruby concerningly)

* * *

**_Boraqe Cafe_**

James: Ozpin, this is getting out of hand…. A woman was murdered by that witch!

Ozpin: Until the apocalypse happens James, I will not have robot soldiers patrolling my school!

James: If we don't mobilize and protect the students..!

Ozpin: James, trust me…. My special students have this under control…. Until they are no longer capable of fighting…. I will not let you drop tens of hundreds of robotic soldiers on this part of the country!

(James looks at Ozpin with a look of distain)

James: You are making a big mistake…

(James gets up and leaves)

Ozpin: Only time will tell if I did...

End of episode

Next time on Kamen Rider RWBY

Chaos prediction!!!

Ember reveals her identity!!

Are the Aura Riders strong enough?!

(Sorry if this took forever, I was busy with school, and this quarantine didn't do this any better, so thank you for reading this in these times)


End file.
